Un Slytherin no tan Slytherin
by Feche
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si entre tantas serpientes, hubiera alguien distinto a ellas? Totalmente solo, Theo Nott no es precisamente lo que sus compañeros casa pensaban que era... o que debía ser... para el Foro Menta y Chocolate...
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1: "Alguien diferente"

Theodore Nott era, en muchos sentidos, un verdadero Slytherin; por lo menos, así se lo había dicho el Sombrero Seleccionador en su primer año _("¡hum! ¡Sí, veo en este muchacho muchas cualidades, sí, talento, ambición e inteligencia también, tanto Slytherin como Ravenclaw te ayudarían, ¿sabes? Y eres un niño muy reservado,, serías muy bueno gurdando secretos; así que... ¿en cual de estas dos casas te pondré?... mejor que sea en ¡¡SLYTHETIN!!")_. Pero, por otra parte, había ciertas "_cosas_" que harían que tanto a Severus Snape, como Lucius Malfoy, e inclusive al mismo Lord Voldemort, se le pusieran los pelos de punta (_bueno, si tuviera alguno_), porque no eran "propios" de un _"digno representante de la noble casa de Salazar Slytherin"_: una de ellas era su total desacuerdo con la "clasificación" de las personas por sus "_estatus de sangre_" y todas esas teorías sobre la "pureza" que las familias más antiguas debían mantener por siglos (¡_cómo si eso fuese posible, por Dios Santo!_). Para él, sólo eran ideas absurdas, racistas, son otro fundamento que la locura o el fanatismo de algunas personas por impedir que la "familia" se cruzase con alguien que no fuese "sangre pura" (ni hablar si eran _muggles o squibs_), ya que se consideraban superiores a los otros... **"No queremos que nuestra sangre se **_**manche**_** y se **_**diluya**_** con gente que sólo sirve para ser sometida a la voluntad de los magos puros"**- decían. Porque ser de sangre pura te daba poder, prestigio, respeto, _te hacía de la realeza..._ Y al contrario de la mayoría de los Slytherin, él no era engreido, ni egoísta o "se paseaba por todos lados mostrando lo que tengo". Por eso no se interesaba por pandillas como la Draco Malfoy, "uno de los mejores alumnos que he tenido en mi casa2-según Snape. Además, y lo que es más importante, apoyaba (en secreto) a Harry Potter y su lucha contra el Señor Tenebroso, aunque su padre fuese uno de sus fieles seguidores...No podía entender como alguien podía "ir por ahí" matando a todo el mundo , para "limpiar" el Mundo Mágico y tomar el poder. Ya que creía que todas las personas (con magia o sin ella) eran iguales y merecían una oportunidad de vida; cada una tenia su talento. Sin embargo, no podía, ni debía... decirselo a su padre., no.... tenía miedo de lo que podóa pasarle.... _sabía_ lo que podía pasarle si lo revelara.

Serio y callado, Theodore Nott era un Slytherin, distinto.

Por suerte para él, nadie lo conocía realmente... si es que a eso se le pudiese llamar "una suerte". No tenía amigos, sólo "compañeros de casa". Sin embargo, se había convertido de alguna forma en alguien respetado dentro de las serpientes, quizás por la pureza de su sangre (su familia tenía origines mas antiguos que hasta los de los Malfoy), aunque el prefiriese pasar desapercibido. Y lo conseguía, en ocasiones. Era solitario también por naturaleza, prácticamente casi toda su vida la había pasado solo, desde cuando vivía con su madre y padre en una oscura calle en una ciudad muy al norte de Escocia. En realidad, no se acordaba mucho de su antiguo hogar, aquél en el cual había nacido (ahora él vivía en una casa pequeña, a pocas cuadras de la Mansión Malfoy, con su padre), quizá, porque le recordaba a su madre, la única persona que lo había amado realmente... su mamá. Meneó la cabeza rápidamente, tratando de alejar o disipar de alguna manera los recuerdos que le venían a la mente, para evitar que se le formase un nudo en la garganta... pensar en ella lo ponía terriblemente mal, lo hacía sentirse solo en el mundo y le daban ganas de irse al lugar más lejano que existiera para poder gritar, y que el dolor se convirtiera en grito, y de esa manera liberarlo de su corazón... que no volviese nunca, jamás.

Así, aturdido como estaba, siguió caminando por los fríos y tétricos pasillos que conducían a las mazmorras, donde se encontraba la Sala Común de Slytherin.

De repente, cuando doblaba la esquina para llegar a su destino, su cuerpo chocó con otro por lo menos tres veces más grande que el de él, Cayó al suelo totalmente desconcertado y confundido, Se sentía como si hubiese sido "arrollado" literalmente por un troll de la montaña. El pasillo estaba casi a oscuras: la luz de las antorchas no era mucha a esas horas. De todas formas, seguía aturdido, ya que sabía había oído pasos, pero no que aquella persona chocaría con ella tan imprevistamente.

-Ten más cuidado por donde caminas, enclenque – le dijo una voz que se le hacía familiar. Levantó la vista y su sorpresa se agrandó al percatarse de que no era uno sino tres quienes lo miraban desde arriba (uno lo hizo solamente de soslayo). Los reconoció enseguida: eran Malfoy y su pandilla, los "extremadamente listos" Goyle y Crabbe, los guardaespaldas personales del rubio. Había chocado con Goyle, y no con Crabbe: el primero parecía querer descuartizarlo con la mirada; mientras que el otro lo observaba indiferente. Malfoy, en cambio, parecía muy ocupado examinado un objeto que tenía en la mano, aunque no podía distinguirlo bien (el mismo se volvió borroso a su vista cuando lo miró). Rápidamente, Theodore se levantó y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a ellos cuando una mano grande y gorda, lo agrró por el hombro. Por si las dudas, sacó su varita sigilosamente del fondo de su túnica. Goyle no lo notó.

-¿¡Adónde crees que vas!? – aulló, zamarreándolo un poco. Dudaba que la varita le pudiese ayudar contra los puños de Goyle.

No obstante, antes que de que alguien pudiese hacer algo (Theodore escapar y Goyle propinarle una golpiza) la voz del rubio resonó en el pasillo. Parecía como si recién se hubiese percatado de la situación:

-¡Alto, Goyle! – exclamó, mirando severamente a su amigo. – No te atrevas... – agregó, levantando una mano. – Su familia es mucho más antigua que las nuestras combinadas... – luego su voz se apagó casi totalmente, hasta convertirse en un susurro muy bajo, como si quisiera que el muchacho Nott no lo escuchase – _Vamos..., tenemos cosas que hacer..._-

Goyle, quien en principio no había parecido muy convencido con lo que decía Malfoy, accedió rápidamente luego de las últimas palabras del rubio. Su semblante, cambió radicalmente de aspecto, poniéndose increíblemente serio y pálido... le dirigió una última mirada al muchacho "enclenque" (como, diciéndole "_te salvaste, y no volveremos a ver otra vez, te lo aseguro"_) para dirigirse luego tras Draco y Crabbe, los cuales habían empezado a caminar, hasta perderse en el pasillo. Theodore comprendió que no debía darle a Goyle tiempo para arrepentirse, así que corrió velozmente, por los (para los que no los conocían) laberínticos pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de piedra que era la entrada de la Sala Común, que se ubicaba bajo el lago que había en Hogwarts. Pudo escuchar como Filch, el celador, y su gata Norris, luchaban contra un alumno de primero que se había levantado sonámbulo...

Aceleró el paso, no quería que también lo agarrasen a él por estar despierto a esas horas. Ingresó en la Sala como un rayo, llegó a los dormitorios de los chicos y se metió en la cama minutos después.

Esa noche, a Theodore le costó conciliar el sueño. Había varias cosas que seguían rondando en su cabeza aún entrada la noche. Primero que nada, ¿Qué hacían tres estudiantes de su casa rondando por los pasillos a esas horas, en dirección opuesta a la de él?... y más ellos tres...eso era raro. Lo más seguro era que algo estaban tramando... además, la sorprendente reacción de Goyle ante las palabras del rubio reforzaban su teoría (sabía que los gorilas le hacían caso en casi todo, pero que reaccionaran así significaba otra cosa.). "_Vamos..., tenemos cosas que hacer..." _la frase resonaba en su mente. Sin duda se traían algo, y no bueno, ya que Malfoy era mortífago, mientras que Goyle y Crabbe no tardarían en seguirle, sino lo eran ya...

De una cosa estaba seguro: que averiguaría lo que estaba pasando...

Pronto el sueño lo venció, y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. Sin embargo, no pudo escuchar, como, horas más tarde, las puertas de la escuela se abrían y tres alumnos ingresaban en ella...


	2. Capítulo 2: El día en que la conocí

**Capítulo 2:**** "El día en que la conocí"**

Theodore estuvo muy cerca de levantarse tarde ese día. Para su suerte, no fue así, porque esa mañana tenía Pociones con Slughorn, y no podía darse el lujo de faltar, no porque no pudiera hacerlo, sino debido a que era su materia favorita. De hecho, era la única en la cual era realmente bueno, excepto que era superado por la sabelotodo insufrible de Granger, quién, claro, este año no había asistido a clases dado que era hija de _muggles_. No obstante, él iba a dicha asignatura porque realmente le fascinaba y pensaba (_no, ya lo tenía decidido…_), en un futuro, ser profesor. Pero en medio del caos que se estaba generando en la escuela y en la sociedad mágica en general por la muerte de Albus Dumbledore (el antiguo director de la escuela, cuyo puesto ahora era ocupado por el antaño Jefe de Casa, Severus Snape) y el regreso de _"Quién-Tú-Sabes"_, su futuro era menos seguro que el de un barco a punto de hundirse (y sin timón). Pronto llegó al aula, en las mazmorras, aunque le asombró ser el primero en hacerlo (luego recordó que no había escuchado su viejo despertador muggle). Se sentó en uno de los asientos más alejados del lugar….curiosamente, sólo había una persona allí: una muchacha de casi su misma edad se encontraba en la otra punta del aula, y si bien la reconoció enseguida como una Ravenclaw (por el color de su túnica), no pudo verle el rostro, ya que le daba la espalda a él. Ni eso le impidió sorprenderse por el rubio cabello ondulante que llegaba hasta más allá de su cintura. Aquello le llamó la atención, quizás como nunca algo en su vida: aquella chica, suponía, debía ser muy bella y sin embargo, no se acordaba de haberla visto antes…. ¡cómo podía ser eso! No es que él fuera un mujeriego como el idiota de Malfoy pero estaba seguro de que hubiese recordado a alguien así…

Pareciera que la muchacha hacía sus deberes, completamente inmersa en su labor, pero no lo podía saber con seguridad por que unos libros le impedían ver lo en lo que trabajaban sus manos. De repente la chica soltó un ligero "_¡Oh, no!",_ a pesar de que esta expresión fue muy suave, sobresaltó de tal manera al chico que tiró sus libros al suelo. Ahora fue el turno de ella sobresaltarse, se volteó y lo miró de manera acusadora. Theodore pudo apreciar al fin el rostro de la muchacha, era hermosa. Lo que vio lo dejó impactado. Su cara era pequeña como la de una niña, sin embargo su expresión era de una muchacha muy madura. Sus precioso ojos color cielo, eran tan profundos como el firmamento mismo. La chica lo miró de manera extraña, no le gustaba como ese _slytherin_ la estaba estudiando. Le dirigió una última mirada furiosa y se volteó, guardando rápidamente lo que tenía en su mesa. Theodore no pudo reaccionar durante algunos minutos, todavía la observaba y eso comenzaba a molestar a la rubia, la tensión aumentaba poco a poco.

Una lucha interna se desató en él, unas repentinas ganas de hablarle lo inundaron, pero su timidez impedía hacerlo y el hecho de ser una "serpiente" empeoraba aún más la situación. No sabía que hacer… sin previo aviso tomó la determinación de hablarle y dio un paso seguro, sin embargo su valor fue interrumpido por las voces y los pasos presurosos de los alumnos. Para disimular, el chico re arrodilló y comenzó a juntar los libros que se había caído minutos antes. Maldijo para sus adentros… había perdido la oportunidad, que tan rápido como había aparecido, se había esfumado.

Para su desgracia, una sombra lo bastante ancha como para sumir en la penumbra misma a un sillón, se asomó por el rellano de la puerta, penetrando en la habitación. Y detrás de ella, la durante mucho tiempo sonriente cara de Horace Slughorn lo miraba fijamente. Antes de espíritu alegre, Slughorn mostraba ahora la viva imagen del sentimiento de llenaba a gran parte de la comunidad mágica_: la desesperanza_. Sin decir una sola palabra, el regordete profesor atravesó la sala lo más rápido que podía, hasta colocarse delante de la clase.

-Buenos días a todos... –dijo, como todas las otras veces – Espero que hoy hayan traído todos el libro que les solicité a principio de año, "Pociones Extremamente Dificultosas y Complejas" de Artemius Barbirage, quizás el último que vean en Hogwarts antes de rendir los ÉXTASIS y finalizar sus estudios aquí. Puesto que sin él no podrán elaborar las pociones que trabajaremos hoy. -escudriñó rápidamente a sus alumnos buscando a alguien que le hubiese fallado, pero casi todas las caras se mantuvieron imperturbables, excepto la de algunos Ravenclaws, que desviaron la mirada. Soltando luego un sonoro suspiro, prosiguió... - ¿Theodore, muchacho, puedes traer los ejemplares del libro que hay en la alacena de la esquina? Sí, gracias. Ahora, los demás saquen sus libros en la página 315 y coloquen sus calderos su mesa; trabajaran de a dos esta vez.-

Inmediatamente después de escuchar lo que le habían pedido, el chico no se hizo rogar y con cierta diligencia, extrajo los viejos y polvorientos volúmenes del armario, para luego repartirlos a quienes no lo tenían. Sorprendentemente, la chica rubia de Ravenclaw no tenía uno, pero justo cuando estaba por dárselo, un muchacho por lo menos una cabeza y media más alto que él, se lo dio.

Sintiéndose extrañamente resignado (en otra ocasión no le habría importado), retornó a su banco.

-¿A nadie le falta el libro? Bien, comencemos. La poción que vamos a elaborar hoy se llama "Poción de la Memoria" y aunque no lo parezca, es muy difícil hacerla. Sólo ha habido dos personas que han podido hacerla correctamente: estoy hablando del director del colegio, Severus Snape y Lily Evans...-al decir esto una lágrima silenciosa recorrió su mejilla, aunque nadie se dio cuenta. Los Slytherin miraban despreciativos el rostro de la "sangre sucia" que se encontraba en un pequeño retrato, junto al antiguo Profesor de Pociones, sosteniendo una sustancia viscosa en un recipiente oscuro. No obstante, él era el único que no la observaba así, para él, ella era la mejor fabricadora de pociones que hubiese pisado Hogwarts, y aunque sabía muy poco de ella, excepto que había sido asesinada por Voldmeort al ser la madre de Harry Potter, no por eso no la admiraba.

-¿Quién me puede decir el efecto que causa esta poción en las personas?- todos se callaron repentinamente, y se miraron unos a otros, buscando a quien fuera a contestar la pregunta. Nadie se acordaba (o sabía)... nadie, excepto uno. Entonces, una silenciosa mano se alzó por encima de las cabezas de los estudiantes, y Slughotn dirigió ahí su atención. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que había sido Theodre Nott.

-Adelante muchacho, dinos lo que sabes...-dijo, mientras se arreglaba con sus manos sus gruesos bigotes de morsa.

-Bueno, yo... lo que sé es que la Poción de la Memoria funciona como una especie de filtro vitalizador de la mente, que al entrar en nuestro cuerpo lo que hace es aumentar la potencia de nuestra memoria, permitiéndonos no sólo acordarnos de absolutamente cualquier cosa que no haya pasado en la vida, sino que también te permite aprenderte de memoria cosas que normalmente no podrías, como enormes constelaciones o libros.... Y que uno de sus ingredientes principales son las plumas de Jobberknoll.

-¡Muy bien, Theodore, muy bien! Acertaste, si... esta poción es muy sencilla como verán en su uso pero muy complicada su confección. Bien, si, te doy 10 puntos para Slytherin. Quiero que saquen con cuidado, y de a uno los ingredientes, la lista está en la página 316. Tienen una hora. ¡A trabajar!

Pronto, en cuestión de minutos, el aula de Pociones se llenó de ruidos de gente que iba y venía trayendo cosas, como huevos, alimentos, plumas, beozares, y el olor de los calderos se mezcló con el rugido del fuego.

No fueron muchos los que pusieron manos a la obra, la mayoría de los Slytherin preferían quedarse sin hacer nada o simular que hacían algo. Sin embargo, nuestro protagonista si eligió esforzarse, porque quería ganarse el premio: aquella botellita ubicada en el pupitre de Horace, que contenía un líquido denso y de color anaranjado pálido, seguramente la poción que estaban haciendo. Luchó intensamente por cortar las raíces de mandrágora y al pelar los nabos tibetanos, casi se saca un dedo. No era fácil trabajar a contra reloj, y menos en esa materia.

Repentinamente, más veloz de lo que imaginaba, se consumó el tiempo. A muy pocos segundos estuvo de no terminarla. Pero ahora, contemplaba orgulloso a la vez que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente, su poción. Todo había salido bien y estaba casi seguro que lo lograría. Y no falló...

-¡Me parece que tenemos un ganador!-anunció Slughorn una vez que hubo revisado su caldero. – ¡Felicitaciones muchacho, te lo ganaste!- finalizó, sonriéndole ampliamente. Después sintió como el anciano deslizaba por su mano la pócima, para que la alzara y mostrara a sus compañeros...

¡Lo hizo! ¡Lo había conseguido! Por primera vez había ganado algo en su materia preferida. No cabía en sí de la felicidad...

No supo bien porqué, pero casi instintivamente miró a la chica rubia, quién lo observaba con una expresión rara en el rostro, casi como de.... _**¿curiosidad?**_

Esa misma tarde, luego de su clase (por cierto desastrosa) de Adivinación, había querido ir a las inmediaciones del lago para sentarse a leer bajo un árbol, sin embargo sus deberes lo tenían literalmente "atado" a su silla en el Gran Salón, junto con otros que sentían igual de molestos que él. No es que la desagradase tanto la idea de hacer la tarea, aunque hubiese preferido disfrutar y festejar de aquél, para él, su logro más importante...

La tarde se hizo larga y tediosa, siendo remplazada por la noche, con su luna... Llegó cansado a su habitación, la de los varones y decidió que lo mejor antes de ir a comer y patrullar (debido a que era prefecto), era bañarse. La cena transcurrió pacifica, pero duró lo suficiente para que Theodore se percatara de que tanto Malfoy como sus gorilas no sólo no había ido a clases en todo el día, sino que tampoco estaban para la cena...prometió en silencio que a la mañana siguiente empezaría con su "investigación".

Así, horas más tarde caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la escuela, buscando a alguien (preferentemente a alguien que no fuese de su casa) a quién restarle los valiosos puntos. Despreocupado y con la mano en los bolsillos de su túnica, ese parecía ser el día más feliz para él que recordara en mucho tiempo.... hasta que....

Sintió como su cuerpo chocaba con otro mucho más menudo y frágil, aunque (suponía), por la fuerza del impacto, ninguno de los dos había estado mirando debidamente... Cayó al suelo por segunda vez en dos días... a este paso terminaré barriendo el suelo con mi cuerpo, pensó, divertido, mientras se sobaba la cabeza dolorido y con los ojos aún cerrados. Lentamente, quiso abrirlos para saber a qué chico de primero tendría que castigar por andar a horas inapropiadas...

Lejos, muy lejos de ese pensamiento estaba la realidad que le chocará al abrirlos, y toparse con _aquellos ojos azules intensos_ y ese pelo... _ese pelo rubio brillante_...

_**-¿Te encuentras bien?**_- una voz angelical salió de la boca de aquella criatura extraordinaria...

_No, efectivamente, no estaba para nada bien..._


End file.
